Challenge: Naruto and Sekirei Crossover
by Milliendollars
Summary: A never done before Naruto and Sekirei Crossover story. The story revolve around Naruto, Kazehana, Miya, and an OC and there struggle. Involve romance, heart break, and family. OC (Naruto and Miya son) struggling to uncover his true origin and finding true love. Married Naruto x Kazehana X Harem, OC/Harem, Minato/Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Challenge: Naruto and Sekirei Crossover**

**Before Canon**

Finding out that Miya was cheating on him with his older twin brother Naruto plan to leave to MBI after he finish adjusting the other five awaken Sekirei. During that period he distance himself from his older and Miya after notifying them of his finding. Takehito and Miya tries to explain their action but Naruto doesn't want to hear it causing more friction. During the adjusting Kazehana and Naruto get close to each other and after proving that she won't betray him like Miya did, Naruto wings Kazehana. When Miya finds out about Kazehana winging, she and Kazehana starts to get physically violent with each other. Deciding that the violence is enough and the adjusting is finished Naruto inform Takami and Minaka of his leaving with Kazehana. Know that he was did set on leaving they allow Naruto to leave with Kazehana, with their depart from MBI they decide to travel the world.

**During Canon**

With the complete of their new main branch building Naruto Uzumaki, formerly Known as Naruto Asama, and his wife Kazehana Uzumaki decided to open their business for hire (what the business is, is up to the author) within the central area. Looking out their windows Minaka, Naruto, Higa, and Miya felt the sudden winds of change. From here the story follows whatever the author wants.

**Notes (Must)**

Harem Pairing: Naruto x Kazahana x OC Brain Type (Author can choice one or both of the Brain type from anime if they want) x Miya (authors' choice) x Other Sekirei

Harem Pairing: Minato x Authors' Sekirei Choice

Harem Pairing: OC (Naruto and Miya son) x Akitsu x Authors' Sekirei Choice

Naruto owns his own global company that rival MBI (What the company does is up to author)

OC appearance is like Naruto but has Miya hair color. Doesn't know Naruto is his father, and was told his father died before he was born. Train in sword by his mother.

Takehito dies feeling regret for his action, also before OC was born. His relationship with Miya ended when they relies that it couldn't work.

Miya feeling shame and guilt told her son that his father, in her mind her also husband, died before he was born. If Miya is forgiven is up to author. Before Naruto left she found his notes and found out that he finally found a way to wing her, because of her action soon felled into depression.

Naruto changes his last name from Asama to Uzumaki, and the younger twin brother of Takehito. Legally the land that Izumo Inn is built own belong to him and is the one who built the inn. Married to Kazahana Uzumaki, (If they are expecting a child is authors choice). Mostly modified the first Disciplinary Squad and trained them, and they have great respect for him, especially Karasuba. While strong for a human he can still loss to the first five Disciplinary Squad. Was always had the ability to winged Miya but didn't have the ability to until he found a way to increase the winging process, was going to wing Miya but found out she was cheating on him.

Naruto is known as "The Central Ashikabi"

Kazahana Uzumaki never had a reaction towards Minaka and is the one who shows Naruto that Miya was cheating on him. Doesn't drink sake a lot because she is married to Naruto and have to be a role married wife. Have a deep hated toward Miya and Takehito

Minaka, Takami, and the other Disciplinary Squad know why Naruto left MBI.

Higa and his company have a one sided rivalry with Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2: Miya Clarification

**Miya Clarification**

A lot of people are upset because of the Miya "bashing." Let me make it completely straight, my intention is not to make the story a bashing. I don't hate Miya, I'm just neutral about her. Even though I'm neutral about her that doesn't mean I do not see a lot of her flaws as well as the other characters. I'm trying to show that Miya is just like every other people and can make mistake that she regret. When I said that Naruto caught Miya cheating on him I never said that he taught her having sex. What Naruto caught Miya doing is all up to the author choice. Somebody said that because Miya was dating Naruto that there is no way that she would cheat on him because she is a Sekirei. I like to make it clear a Sekirei is loyal to their **ASHIKABI**. A Sekirei is only loyal to the ashikabi not the person who they are reacting to. Think of it this way a Sekirei react to somebody, but she is winged by somebody else. Because she was winged she is loyal only to the one who winged her, not the person she was reacting to but didn't winged her. So, because Miya wasn't winged by Naruto so that loyalty that Sekirei have for their ashikabi isn't there.

Even though it was never shown or talked about it is very possible that Miya and her husband had a difficult time being with each other in the beginning of the relationship. She was a person who would kill without hesitation and then she had to transition to a loving person. If the author wants then they can make Naruto and Miya relationship something that is not only a secret from everybody else, but also their relationship is new, so her cheating would be more believable. Some people may not see Miya flaws so I'll list them at the bottom.

**Miya Flaws**

Miya suspected, or knew, that Uzume was responsible for the termination of the innocent Sekirei. She likes spying on the other tenants business, but when she believed that Uzume was doing something wrong she didn't really put effort in caring. If she got involved and asked Matsu, who could have easily find what's wrong with Uzume, she would have been able to prevent Uzume termination.

She could have been prevented the Sekirei plan from the very beginning. Even Minaka isn't stupid enough to challenge Miya. Some people would say that MBI protected the Sekirei from other countries and since Minaka founded it he was important and couldn't be remove. But those people are wrong, Takami could have taken over for Minaka, she may not have his intelligent but she is still bright. And if her husband had never been killed then he would have been the perfect replacement to take over MBI. She waited for the longest time to finally get involve. More than half of the Sekirei she was supposed to be in charge of have been taken out.

When Minato came with Ku into the inn she pointed a sword at him and threaten him. Some people could say that she was acting or trying to keep her cover of being a widow, but don't forget that there was no need for the sword.

Miya also made the stupidest choice in the anime. Who the HELL gives a MADMAN a FREAKEN weapon of MASS DESTRUCTION that can wipe out anybody that has Sekirei DNA.

Minato stated the anime as a wimp and everybody thought that he would eventually grow more confident before the next season, but Miya slowed down the process. She made his confident worst, or slowed it down depending on your point of view. It was like Minato was living with his mother and sister all over again, and we know that they are the ones who destroyed his self-confident.

Also when the Sekirei attacked the inn the second time she just sat there and let Minato Sekirei do all the fighting. She even threaten to punish them if their battle destroy any part of her inn. Because of that they had to limit their fighting strength and that could have possibly have make them lose.

I would like to once again point out that I don't hate Miya, just neutral about her. I wanted Miya to try to connect to Naruto when he get involve with the S- Plan. The plan is for Naruto to forgive Miya, but it doesn't have to be complete forgiveness. Whether or not Miya ends up in Naruto harem is all up to the author who takes up the challenge.


End file.
